Tran
This article focuses on the short Pop'n Music information of Tran. - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 3D= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Tran Star |birthdate = June 13, 1999 |gender = Female |race = Alien |ecolor = Light Blue |hcolor = White |hobby = Meditate while listening to music |relative = Unknown |like = Kindness, kind people and animals |dislike = Sinister deeds, evil doers |appearance1 = pop'n music 6 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9 (ee'MALL)-pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 12 いろは, pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, Pop'n Music 18 せんごく列伝, pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Trance Rock Guitar Trance (ee'MALL) Beat Rock (ee'MALL, formerly) Trance (ee'MALL) Happy Cute Core Progressive Happy Cute Rock 8000000 |designer = tera and shio (pop'n 6, Sengoku Retsuden), VJ GYO (pop'n 9-PARTY♪) }} Tran is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 6. Personality dj TAKAのホームグラウンドであるビートマニアIIDXでは既に大人気となっているトランス。 二年前、IIDXにトランスが初登場した際に、一緒にやってきたのが謎の宇宙人少女、トラン。 今度はポップンにトランスが初登場になると聞いて、dj TAKAにくっついてきてしまったようです。 見た目はちょっとコワいかもしれないけど、実はとっても友好的な宇宙人。仲良くしてあげてね。 A trance song that was already becoming very popular in beatmania IIDX, appearing in dj TAKA's home ground. Two years ago, when trance in IIDX made its debut, Tran, a mysterious alien girl came along. This time, listen to the trance in Pop'n Music on its first appearance, it seems it has been stuck for dj TAKA. Though she might look a little bit scary, she is actually a kind and friendly alien. She has got along with them.Music & Character page (Japanese) Other than knowing that she is a lonely alien girl, her existence is a mystery. Appearance Trance Tran is a tan-skinned alien girl with light blue eyes and very short white hair in a curved perm. She wears a baby blue minidress and bracelets that match her white boots. Her original color palette is confirmed in another Trance song, from ee'MALL 2nd Avenue in Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. Tran's 2P color palette simply gives her a marshmallow pink color scheme, and her eye color was kept intact. It was later confirmed in Trance from ee'MALL in Pop'n Music 9. Rock Guitar Tran's redesign is automatically drawn in 3D graphics, and her skin and hair are shaded into a gray tint. Her attire is identical to her debut, but she wields a red, arrow-shaped guitar. Happy Cute Core Tran wears a light blue yukata, white sandals and carries a blue fan. Her original palette is used again in 8000000 from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Progressive Tran gains a winter attire: a light cream-colored coat with walnut-colored sections, and dark velvet mittens, scarf, and pants. Tran's eyes are recolored cyan. Happy Cute Rock Her appearance in identical to hers from Pop'n 9, but is given with just a light pink color scheme with red eyes. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 9:pop'n 9 Music & Character page (Japanese) 昨年、一昨年と二度に渡って突如姿を表し、全国のIIDXプレーヤーを震撼させた、 トランのニセモノが遂にポップンワールドに襲来！？ Last year, it represents the sudden appearance in one last year and two times, it shook the whole country's IIDX players, Tran's imitation is finally an invasion to Pop'n World!? Pop'n Music 12 Iroha:Iroha Music & Character page (Japanese) IIDXが誇るスーパーヒット曲、あの「starmine」が、ついにポップンミュージックに登場で～す！ もちろん、「IIDXのざしきわらし」との異名を持つ（？）トランも一緒になって打上花火さながらにハッピーをふりまきに来ましたよ～ IIDX's boasting speed-hit tune, that "starmine", makes an appearance in Pop'n Music~! Of course, it came to furimaki happily just like the launching fireworks, ringing together with the nickname of (?) Tran "IIDX Tatami room". Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY♪ Music & Character page (Japanese) 舞い散る雪に大はしゃぎ…？の宇宙人少女、トラン。 マフラーとコートであったかくしたら、ついついポップンまで歩いてきちゃったとか！ Is the rollicking in the snow dancing and falling...? For the alien girl, Tran. Her muffler and coat appear once hidden, she came walking to Pop'n carelessly! Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden:Sengoku Retsuden Music & Character page (Japanese) ナゾのニセモノトランが再びポップンワールドに襲来!? ピンクターボでますますキュートにパワーアップ！ The attack to Pop'n World is the mysteriously-fake Tran again!? She powers up more and more cutely with Pink Turbo! Trivia *Tran is likely known to be an unspeakable character in dialogues. *Tran does have a mouth, it was just never shown in her appearances in Pop'n Music. *Tran's birthdate is identical to Parabo's. *Tran is the first character from another BEMANI game to appear in a Pop'n Music release. **She is also the first crossover character so far. *Tran does not have 2P palettes on her appearance in Pop'n Music 12 Iroha and Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪, although her 2P icons were visible when you set up your Ojama as CHARA-POP. Gallery Animations ezgif-2-cf755bd568.gif|Neutral (6) ezgif-2-46b59ecb56.gif|Great ezgif-2-912525d94d.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-656a2d6a03.gif|FEVER Win ezgif-2-fd4635f82c.gif|Neutral (2P) ezgif-4-94c8f887d9.gif|Great ezgif-4-f95f7b7829.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-e2db92e771.gif|Miss ezgif-4-51fd47decf.gif|FEVER Win ezgif-2-a85fb163d2.gif|Lose ezgif-2-1f89a036a5.gif|Neutral (9) ezgif-2-7d335905d6.gif|Great ezgif-2-a1c3d8c333.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-4a688b15a6.gif|Miss ezgif-2-2a3e73d538.gif|Dance ezgif-2-fad9b5a73c.gif|Win ezgif-2-2b211e3ddf.gif|Lose Tran 12 ani.gif|Neutral (Happy Cute Core) ezgif-2-d112305c2e.gif|Good/Great ezgif-2-f854ca193a.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-6ffb4da7b5.gif|Miss ezgif-1-dd61c03ec3c4.gif|Dance ezgif-2-5ccd46db41.gif|Win/FEVER Win ezgif-2-dab4dff0d3.gif|Lose ezgif.com-9a1b1f8673.gif|Neutral (16) ezgif.com-93655e6f41.gif|Good/Great ezgif.com-7450d7edf1.gif|FEVER ezgif.com-f617eaca38.gif|Miss ezgif.com-b3404b861e.gif|Win/FEVER Win ezgif.com-481e357582.gif|Lose ezgif-2-714cc455b5.gif|Neutral (18) ezgif-2-bffbe97da8.gif|Good ezgif-5-f2f6f3fde47e.gif|Miss ezgif-7-ad51ca9a9bc1.gif|Dance References Category:Characters Category:Beatmania Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 6 Category:Pop'n Music 6 AC Characters